my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kia Ishino
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Kia Ishino is the princess of Poke Pa and is engaged to Kiribori "Reg" Taki. She is called the hero "Dopple" Backstory Kia Ishino is the first born daughter to the Ishino Family in the town of Poke Pa. Her family always wanted to rule over the "better" town of Poke Po and the only way to do that is through a marriage. Kia didn't want to marry someone she didn't know so she ran away from home when she was 12. While she was gone she met a boy who was running away from Poke Po. When she asked what happened he said that his parents don't want someone with a quirk to be their son. Kia was startled and felt pity for the boy he started to stand up and right before he started to run again she asked his name and as he was running he said, "call me Reg." Kia went home after meeting that boy and forgot all about the marriage. Years later she became a amateur hero and people called her "Dopple". When she was 25 she was told she would be attending her wedding with the first son of the Taki Family. She was annoyed but didn't resist the "invite". Kia and her family went over to the castle in Poke Po to meet her fiance and when she got their she saw the King and his family around him. Kia noticed that there was a man behind them, slouched in a chair with his feet on the glass table, glaring at them and the king. When Kia's mother asked who the groom was the king pointed to the man in the chair and said that his name was Kiribori Taki. Kiribori was hostile to everything the king said and even protested a wedding that he didn't know about until 2 days ago and then stormed out of the castle. Kia ran after him and when she caught up to him she asked why he talked like that to his father and he said,"He disowned me the moment he knew I had a quirk and he's using my as a toll to get power." After talking a while Kiribori told her to call him "Reg" after she heard that she stared wide-eyed at him. Reg then asked what was wrong and she told him that 13 years ago did he run out of Poke Po and talk to a girl. He said yes and Kia told him that she was that girl. During the day of the wedding the castle was attacked and Reg managed to save everyone with help from his family. After the attack he told his father that he's quitting from being a prince. Kia did the same and she followed Reg and his siblings away from the attack. Appearance Kia is a beautiful and voluptuous woman. She usually wears jeans or jean shorts with a pink shirt. Her shoe wear changes around from Sneakers, Flip-Flops, and High Heels. In her hero costume she wears a large vest with a skin tight suit under it. She is competing with Kamura "Love" Taki for most beautiful woman in the world. Personality Kia is very cheerful and is called contagiously cheerful many times by Kiribori. She cares a lot for Kiribori and his family as well as loves to see smiles on people's faces. She will give it her all to save those who need it. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: She is great at hand to hand combat due to the fact that she only works in close range. She can kick an iron door off its hinges. Speed: She can run very fast due to the fact she needs to get in close to attack. Quirk Replicate (複製する Fukusei suru) this quirk allows Kia to replicate/create exact copies of them self and anything Kia is touching. Includes living objects. Kia can also change the size of the copies. Equipment * Dash Heels: The high heels she wears during hero work allow her to boost into the air or move quicker on the ground. Trivia * She is engaged to Kiribori "Reg" Taki Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Royal Category:Heroes